Desert Storm
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: A group of people plan to take out the Royal Family. But will they succeed?Leto II,ghanima,Alia,Stilgar,Duncan,Irulan and other new charcters.
1. Default Chapter

Alia Atreides got out of the thopter and went to Sietch Tabr's entrance. Stilgar greeted her there.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. They were here in the middle of the night, but not in the morning," Stilgar said.  
  
"Paul would be furious," Alia said, looking around.  
  
"I'm truly sorry my lady," Stilgar said.  
  
"No Stil. It's fine. Let's go into the sietch and wait for their return."  
  
They went inside the sietch.  
  
Leto Atreides and his twin sister Ghanima Atreides rode a worm back to Sietch Tabr.  
  
"Did you see the thopter? Alia is already there," Ghanima said.  
  
"I saw it. We're almost there," Leto said.  
  
"I feel strange. Like we are heading towards something that cannot be dodged by a simple sidestep," Ghanima said.  
  
"What you feel is the future my sister. But that future has not arrived yet. When it comes a desert storm will also come. But now the desert is calm, Ghani," Leto said.  
  
"A Fremen saying arises in my mind now. Truth suffers from too much analysis."  
  
"Often that is true. But for some it is necessary to analyze it too much. It makes them feel as if they can control one thing in their lives."  
  
"Time to get off the worm. Sietch Tabr is just ahead," Ghanima said, pointing to it.  
  
"Wait, wait. Almost . . . now!" Leto said, running down the side of the worm, knowing his sister was right behind him.  
  
A man named Furokan peered around a corner at Alia and Stilgar. What would Stilgar say if he knew one of his own people, a Fremen, plotted against him? And the Royal Family of course. Alia would be killed by one of her trusted members. Or maybe she could be seduced, and then killed. Her trusted people could be bribed. The twins, Leto and Ghanima, would be the bearer of each other's downfall. Duncan Idaho would have to be put out of the way though. He would see too much of what was happening. He is a Mentat after all. Furokan stopped by another Fremen.  
  
"Alia is with Stilgar. Follow them," Furokan said.  
  
The Fremen nodded and walked off. Time to go to Arrakeen and meet with the men who would help him. They weren't Fremen. But they would do.  
  
Duncan Idaho went down the hall with the princess Irulan.  
  
"Why is this Reverend Mother here to see you again?" Duncan asked.  
  
"To see how I am and probably to ask that I help them with something," Irulan said.  
  
"Very bold of her to come here. I would kill her in an instant if I could."  
  
"Careful Duncan. You underestimate the powers of a Reverend Mother."  
  
"And do you have these powers?" Duncan asked, looking at her.  
  
"I am not a Reverend Mother. I was only trained to be a Bene Gesserit," Irulan said, returning his look.  
  
"What's the difference? They're all trained the same."  
  
"I asked you to come because you are a Mentat and may be able to see things I cannot."  
  
"I will do my best. But don't you think she'll be able to make sure I can't see anything suspicious about her?"  
  
"Maybe Duncan. But she will probably underestimate you as you did her," Irulan said, turning a corner with Duncan doing the same.  
  
Duncan fell silent the rest of the way.  
  
Stilgar gave the signal for a Fremen to bring him and Alia food.  
  
"You heard of the young Fremen who found a man here," Stilgar said.  
  
"I heard. The man had no business being here. I suppose you killed him then?" Alia said.  
  
"You suppose wrong. I'm keeping him captive. I have trusted men watching over him. I thought you would like to speak with him."  
  
Only Stilgar could tell Alia she was wrong about something and not say sorry. After all, he had known her since the day she was born.  
  
"I would like to. Thank you Stil," Alia hesitated for a second," do you feel as if someone is watching us?"  
  
Stilgar looked around. He then opened the hangings over the doorway and walked out. A minute later he returned.  
  
"There's no one out there except for my people," Stilgar said.  
  
"I thought I felt someone. It was probably only them."  
  
"When would you like to speak with the man Lornett found?"  
  
"When the twins return. I want them there when I do." 


	2. Threats

Leto grabbed his sister's hand as she stumbled in front of Sietch Tabr's entrance.  
  
"My lord, my lady, your aunt is inside the sietch!" a guard yelled to them.  
  
Leto nodded and they went inside.  
  
"People wonder why I have not had any children," Alia told Stilgar.  
  
"They only wonder that because you are married to Idaho," Stilgar said.  
  
"Sorry it took so long," Leto said, coming in.  
  
"It's fine. Your aunt and were just having a mice talk," Stilgar said.  
  
"I was worried! I suppose you two were out on one of your desert treks again," Alia said.  
  
"Are we going back to the city soon?" Ghanima asked.  
  
"No. I need to speak with someone. I want you both to watch," Alia said.  
  
"Yes, the man Lornett found. I saw," Leto said.  
  
"You never told me about that," Ghanima said, looking at her brother.  
  
"When will you question him?" Leto asked Alia.  
  
"Right now, I was only waiting for you two. I assume you're ready now."  
  
"Follow me please," Stilgar said, leading the way.  
  
They followed him.  
  
"Be silent in here Duncan unless you need to speak," Irulan told Duncan outside the Reverend Mother Kathern's door.  
  
Duncan nodded, he understood. The door opened and the guards took up positions inside the room.  
  
"Reverend Mother." Irulan said. A woman probably in her mid-forties looked up at them. She had dark hair with a round face.  
  
"Irulan, you finally come to see me. And I see you brought the Duncan Idaho ghola," Kathern said.  
  
"He is not really a ghola anymore. He has all of his memories," Irulan said.  
  
"So I heard. Why do you come to visit now? It's been almost two days since I got here," Kathern said.  
  
"She comes now because this is when she had time. If that's not good enough for you maybe you should leave," Duncan said.  
  
"This one is quick with his mouth," Kathern said looking at Duncan.  
  
"Sometimes one needs to express their feelings. Irulan should have that right."  
  
"Does she not? She has never been one for speaking her mind as I recall."  
  
"I would leave now if you had nothing to tell me but I think you do," Irulan said.  
  
"Yes. We would like for you to come back. Muad'dib is gone so what use are you here?" Kathern said.  
  
"Never speak of Paul in front of me or I will kill you," Duncan said.  
  
"I cannot accept your offer Reverend Mother. There are people that need me here," Irulan said.  
  
"Then what use are you to anyone?" Kathern said.  
  
"Do you threaten the princess?" Duncan asked.  
  
"You are very good with your mind. I have no need to talk to you two anymore."  
  
Irulan motioned for Duncan to follow her out.  
  
"I don't like her attitude," Duncan said.  
  
"Thank you for sticking up for me Duncan," Irulan said.  
  
"I didn't like the way she spoke to you."  
  
"Does she intend to kill me Duncan? Surely your Mentat abilities turned up something."  
  
"I don't know. The way she threatened you seemed as if since she had no use for you, you would be eliminated. But that won't happen," Duncan said, and then he motioned the guards closer to Irulan.  
  
"Thank you for your concern for my safety Duncan," Irulan said.  
  
They continued to walk, Duncan's mind thinking the whole way. 


	3. The captive

Furokan stood inside the chamber where the prisoner was being held. One of his men! If Furokan could get close to him without Stilgar knowing every word he said, Furokan would slip his crysknife right into the man's gut. But he couldn't, not with the Fremen who never took their eyes off of him. Alia would no doubt question him since she was all ready here. Furokan wondered if she would kill him for being in the sietch without anyone knowing. But now it was time to kill the man who'd found him.  
  
Stilgar led Alia, Leto, and Ghanima to the chamber. Alia told them what she was going to ask.  
  
"I will leave the killing part to Stilgar, if he wants to kill him, of course," Alia said, mostly to Stilgar.  
  
"I have not made my decision to kill him yet or not. Since he is an offworlder then he may not have known. But I think he did," Stilgar replied.  
  
"Either way, the decision is still yours. I need you both to use your talent to see if he is lying at all," Alia told the twins.  
  
Suddenly a Fremen man cam out of a room and bumped into Leto.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir. That was my fault," the man said.  
  
Only neither Leto nor anyone else knew it was Furokan, only Stilgar knew his name.  
  
"It's fine. You must be in a hurry, so I will not delay you," Leto said.  
  
"You're very kind sir. I shall not forget this day that I met Muad'dib's son Leto Atreides, for that is where my allegiance lies. With Muad'dib and his children," Furokan said, lying a little.  
  
Leto stared after him. He'd had a vision, Ghanima could tell, but she would not ask about it until later.  
  
"You see son, but you don't. That man has a part to play in the future, but you must let it play out. Follow the Golden Path," his father spoke to him inside his head.  
  
What Leto had seen was blood. That man standing over his sister with a crysknife. He didn't know what he had been doing in the vision.  
  
"Leto," Ghanima whispered.  
  
Leto looked at her, at Alia and Stilgar staring at him. He nodded and they proceeded. When they entered the chamber the man looked up at them.  
  
"I have no idea why I'm here," the man told them, and lied.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" Alia asked.  
  
"My name is Faust. And what is your name?" Faust smiled.  
  
One of the guards stepped close to him. Faust looked at him.  
  
"There will be no violence here now. At least not yet," Stilgar said.  
  
"Why were you here?" Alia asked.  
  
"I was only looking around. I didn't know what sietches were before now," Faust said.  
  
"You've lived here for a little while so surely you would've heard of them," Leto said.  
  
"So you lived here longer than you said. You didn't just get off a ship," Alia said, looking at Leto.  
  
"Do you work for someone?" Leto asked.  
  
"And if I do?"  
  
"Who do you work for? That's surely why you were here. On a mission," Leto said.  
  
"Leto, where are you going with this?" Ghanima whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Leto said.  
  
Alia stared at them both, becoming furious.  
  
"Answer him! Who do you work for?" Ghanima asked.  
  
Faust looked around, as if he thought someone would hear them talking.  
  
"I'll tell you, only because my allegiance stands with you Leto, and your sister Ghanima. Your father was a great man. You're right, I've lived here longer than a few months. I've lived here for years. But if I tell you who I work for, he will kill me, then he'll kill Lornett, and then you," Faust said.  
  
"Is this man here now?" Stilgar asked.  
  
The man looked away, gave a whimper.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You two, find Lornett and stay with him," Stilgar commanded the guards.  
  
They left. Alia turned to follow them. As Leto turned to follow Ghani and Stil out, Faust whispered to him.  
  
"His name is Furokan. But it won't be easy to kill him , he has many people who would die for him. You must be careful Leto."  
  
"I find that you don't support him in anything he's planning," Leto responded.  
  
"Promise you'll come back, we can talk more," Faust said.  
  
Leto nodded and said," May Shai-Hulud clear the path before you."  
  
"What was that about?" Ghani asked in the halls.  
  
"I'll explain later. But now Alia is near, we can't say anything in front of her. She will wish to know everything, and she is almost possessed, she would act too soon," Leto told her.  
  
Ghanima nodded and went the other way. Leto stopped and looked after her. Was he supposed to tell her about his vision? 


	4. Thoughts

I am so sorry to everyone I haven't been updating this story lately. I was just working on all these different stories, but I now have an updated chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers, and to Dictionary, I do care if you like this story. That's really what inspires me to write more of it. This chapter will be short but here it is:  
  
Leto didn't really know what he would do about Faust. But he followed Alia and Stilgar anyways.  
  
"Stil!" a great shout rang out. Stilgar ran around the corner. There was a man with his face covered who was pulling out a crysknife, which had some sort of off world jewel on it's hilt.  
  
"You there! Stop!" Stil shouted.  
  
The man was standing over Lornett. He was going to kill him. The man looked at Stilgar and shoved Lornett and ran. Lornett crumpled to the ground. The look on Stil's face told Leto what Stilgar was feeling. Outrage that someone would do this to a Fremen. Especially to a Fremen who lived in his sietch. Stilgar did not send someone after the man. Instead he knelt next to Lornett and said, "He's alive."  
  
Stil picked him up and took him to the nearest room. Leto looked back the way his sister had gone and headed in that direction. When he found the place he wanted and moved the curtain aside. He stepped out and onto the ledge, overlooking the desert.  
  
"It's beautiful don't you think?" Leto asked his sister.  
  
"Very, but I thinking of something else. I was listening to our mother within," Ghanima said.  
  
"And what did she tell you?"  
  
"She told me about... about how our father would speak of how his vision must play out the way he'd seen it."  
  
Leto nodded, and grabbed her hand. They were at a hard time, and Leto could sense it. He just wished he knew what was going to happen. Maybe time would reveal itself, or more likely the man who was going to be behind all of this. 


End file.
